1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to, for example, a laminated nonwoven fabric used for a filter medium of an air purifier, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a filter medium using a laminated nonwoven fabric, the filter medium used in an air purifier or the like, has been proposed (for example, International Publication No. WO2013/121733). Such a laminated nonwoven fabric includes a first nonwoven fabric which functions as a base material, a second nonwoven fabric which contains fibers having an average fiber diameter smaller than that of fibers of the first nonwoven fabric, and has a dust collection function, and a third nonwoven fabric which protects the second nonwoven fabric and has a dust collection function.